powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rita Repulsa (M.R.V. Fanon)
Rita Repulsa was a female humanoid sorceress bent on intergalactic domination. Having conquered many worlds with her husband, Lord Zedd, Rita was defeated by Zordon of Eltar during her failed invasion of Earth, along with his 6 warriors, the original Power Rangers. Imprisoned in a space dumpster by the sage, Rita was cast into space where she would float for ten thousand years before arcing back to the moon. Once freed, she and her minions reclaimed their headquarters and started a second campaign on Earth to defeat Zordon and take the planet for her and Lord Zedd. As before, Rita was met with Zordon's Power Ranger, a group of five teenagers determined to stop her advances on the planet. Focusing her attacks on the city of Angel Grove, Rita was determined to destroy the only forces that could stand in her way. She succeeded in using her own sixth power coin to create an evil Green Ranger, who dealt Zordon and the Power Rangers serious damage before they, along with the help of the Spirit Rangers, were able to break her spell and bring Tommy back to the side of good. After countless defeats by Zordon's warriors, she summons her final force, her true leader who she gets her powers from, Lokar, and he descended on Earth with his own mecha, Cyclopsis, and when Lokar is destroyed by the Power Rangers, they seal her and her minions in a space tin, it sucking in everything around it, and Tommy using his Power Coin as a lid to close it after Rita's Gang is sealed away, stopping the Rangers from being sucked in. Of course, this only lasts for a couple of months, as Lord Zedd, arriving in Serpentara. He free's her, and they continue their conquest on Earth, Lord Zedd infusing Finster's monsters with the power to block Dino Power. While Zedd attempted to destroy the Rangers, Rita returned to the moon and conspired with Scorpina to stop Lord Zedd, as he is starting to take them for granted, and they decided to hijack Serpentara. The scheme worked; Serpentara was the final boss, and after Goldar sealing away Zedd's Three Head Generals, Serpentara runs out of energy, and crash lands on the moon, Lord Zedd telling her and Scorpina that he will always love them and hopes that the best happens for them, as he hugs them near impact, the two of them secretly forgiving Lord Zedd. Her brother, Rito Revolto, arrived at the wreckage of Serpentara, and saved all of the crew, enlisting them in Rita's father's empire, the Vile Empire, with her father, Master Vile, kicking out Squat and Baboo, and them continously trying to beat the Rangers, the only actual defeat thanks to Rito Revolto destroying the Thunder Zords. They end up having Master Vile abandon them, with him kicking them out after deciding to take matters in to his own hands, completely destroying the Ranger's Ninja Power Coins. He is only then defeated by the Aquitar Rangers, and Rita and Zedd taking control, with Rito Revolto also being destroyed by the Aquitar Rangers. However ,with Master Vile gone, and the Aquitar Rangers seeing no threat left and leaving, they blow up the Command Center. The couple was immediately ousted by their rivals in the United Alliance of Evil; the Machine Empire. Fleeing destruction by King Mondo's forces, the pair went into hiding until they managed to topple the Machine Empire with a bomb disguised as a gift. Reoccupying the moon, Rita and Zedd ended their quest against the Power Rangers, allowing other agents of the Alliance to try their luck. Divatox managed to destroy the Turbo Rangers' Megazords and Power Chamber, while the upstart Empress Astronema succeeded in capturing Zordon. As part of an all-out interplanetary assault, Rita and Zedd hoped to finally destroy the Rangers in battle. However, a ranger sabotaged the Alliance's plans by sacrificing Zordon, whose good energies swept across the universe and destroyed the armies of the Alliance. While their minions were reduced to sand, Rita and Zedd's humanity was preserved and they returned to their human forms. Biography Early life Rita Repulsa was a female humanoid born to the galactic warlord and warlock Master Vile, a feared conqueror of worlds, and an unknown mother. Along with her brother, Rito Revolto, Rita was raised to embrace the practices of evil and dabbled into the art of dark magic. Crafting for herself a scepter through which to channel her evil, Rita joined the armies of the infamous Lord Zedd and proceeded to aid him in galactic conquest. Gaining renown for the destruction she wrought upon Regda 2, Sorcery 7, and Tarmac 3, Rita amassed a large army of monsters and Putty Patrollers to serve her even eventually marrying Lord Zedd and having a daughter named Scorpina. During her reign of terror, she led a group of minions to conquer Earth, a planet populated by humans. Establishing a palace on the planet's moon, Rita launched attacks against the world but her invasion was halted by the powerful sage called Zordon. A mighty wizard from Eltar, Zordon and Rita's servants and warriors had many confrontations; the pair built up a lasting competition as they won and lost battles. Rita, seemingly admitting her failure, called for negotiations to be made between her camp and the warriors of Earth. Meeting with Zordon, Rita revealed the depths of her treachery and trapped Zordon in a time warp. Before Zordon was gone, the wizard revealed he was prepared with his own fail safe. His warriors conjuring up a space dumpster, Zordon sealed away Rita and her chief aides and servants and cast them into space. Return to Earth Rita had been sealed in her dumpster for nearly 10,000 years before it found its way back to the moon. Not long after, a pair of curious astronauts stumbled upon the strange container and broke the seal that kept Rita's evil at bay. Released from her prison, she destroyed the dumpster and quickly set her sights on Earth. Reoccupying her palace which had lay vacant for eons, Rita sent her chief warrior, Goldar, to Earth to lay siege to the world. However, Rita was met by her opponent Zordon, who had managed to reestablish contact with Earth and gather new warriors, descendants of the original warriors. Beginning her second invasion of the planet, Rita's monsters were constantly defeated by Zordon's Power Rangers, teenaged humans who wielded the mighty Power Coins. While Rita largely relied on monsters created by her loyal minion Finster or with the help of other mystic allies such asher ruler Lokar, her master stroke came in creating a sixth Ranger to combat Zordon's warriors. Having long ago come into the possession of a Power Coin after is was used in a sacrifice attempt to finish the sealing prcess on the space dumpster, Rita selected one of the Rangers' own classmates, Tommy Oliver, to become her Green Dragon Ranger. While this proved effective for a time, Rita's plan was ultimately foiled when the Rangers broke her spell, along with the help of the Spirit Rangers, and brought Tommy back to the side of good. Finding herself defeated at every turn, she summoned her master, Lokar, and had him and his personal mecha, Cyclopsis, and when he is defeated, with the Rangers storming her palace, sealing her and her minions in a space tin, it sucking in everything around it, and Tommy using his Power Coin as a lid to close it after Rita's Gang is sealed away, stopping the Rangers from being sucked in. It is hurdeled into to space, with her never to be heard from again. Powers and Abilities Rita Repulsa was shown to be skilled in the fields of magic. Most notable among her magic arsenal is her power to enlarge other beings with her staff, which she would throw towards earth with extreme accuracy, causing it to release magic gas from the ground. She, like many other villains from her series, also has the ability to teleport at will. Another magical ability notable to her is her ability to communicate and summon dark spiritual beings, as she summoned Lokar from his slumber on two occasions. Rita is also adept at casting curses on her enemies, as she was able to immobilize the Green Dragon Dino Zord with dark magic. Also notable is Rita's ability to brainwash other people, turning them into their loyal and evil servants, as she did this to both Tommy and Katherine with little complications. However, despite Rita's powerful displays of magic, she appears to be one of the weaker spellcasters in the universe of Power Rangers, since she was easily dominated by both Lokar and Lord Zedd. Her magic also seems to be limited, since she has to take it from Lokar, and she has to rely on Finster and his Monster-Matic to create monsters and putties, whereas other spellcasters, like Zedd and Master Vile, are seen creating their own monsters. Category:Villains Category:Candidates for deletion